The present invention in various embodiments relates generally the gloss inherent in the hardcopy of image data be it pictorial or text. This invention also relates to halftoned image data and the control of differential gloss when that halftone image data is printed into hardcopy. More particularly, this invention relates to a graphical user interface for enabling the creation of Glossmark™ image hardcopy differential gloss image prints.
It is desirable to have a way to protect against the copying of a document. Most desirably in a manner that part of the content can be readily observed by a human reader but not by a copier scanner. It is desirable that such a solution also have a minimum impact in its digital processing overhead requirements as well as minimizing any storage requirements. One approach is where an image is printed using clear toner or ink, creating a difference in reflected light and diffused light that can be discerned by a human reader by holding the paper at an angle, but can not be detected by a copier scanner which is restricted to reading at fixed angles to the page. Such an approach is a differential gloss image.
There has been a need for a printer that can print a page that can be read but not copied. One method, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,346 and 5,695,220, is to use a particular white toner and a particular white paper that are designed to have different diffused light characteristics at different angles. Of course, this system requires special, matched paper and toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,512 to Hanna, there is illustrated, for example, a system for producing non-copyable prints. In a xerographic printer, text is printed using clear toner. Thus, the only optical difference between toner and non-toner portions of the page is in the reflectivity. The plastic toner will reflect more light than the paper. A human reader can now read the image by holding the page at such an angle that the eye will intercept the reflected light from the toner, producing a contrast between the lighter appearing toner and the darker appearing paper. However, a copier scanner is always set up to avoid reflected light, by supplying light at an oblique angle and reading at a fixed angle. In this case, the diffused light is approximately equal for both toned and untoned surfaces, the scanner will detect no difference and the copier will not be able to copy the original.
Another approach taken to provide a document for which copy control is provided includes digital watermarking. As an example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 to Knox, there is illustrated a method for generating watermarks in a digitally reproducible document which are substantially invisible when viewed including the steps of: (1) producing a first stochastic screen pattern suitable for reproducing a gray image on a document; (2) deriving at least one stochastic screen description that is related to said first pattern; (3) producing a document containing the first stochastic screen; (4) producing a second document containing one or more of the stochastic screens in combination, whereby upon placing the first and second document in superposition relationship to allow viewing of both documents together, correlation between the first stochastic pattern on each document occurs everywhere within the documents where the first screen is used, and correlation does not occur where the area where the derived stochastic screens occur and the image placed therein using the derived stochastic screens becomes visible.
For each of the above patents and citations the disclosures therein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As disclosed in Application Ser. No. 10/159423 entitled “HALFTONE IMAGE GLOSS CONTROL FOR GLOSSMARKS”, to inventors Shen-ge Wang, Beilei Xu, and Chu-heng Liu (cross referenced and incorporated above), there is provided an arrangement and methodology which will control gloss and allow manipulation for Glossmark differential gloss images without requiring special toners/inks or paper/substrates, nor require the superimposition of additional prints to allow viewing. However, to best allow Glossmark™ image technology to be proffered as a complete product offering, there needs to be a convenient method to enable relatively unskilled office workers and print shop operators to generate Glossmark™ images and prints in a straight-forward, on-the-fly, and uncomplicated manner. It would therefore be desirable to minimize the impact of such required additional electronic processing and human interaction with a software interface methodology for the manipulation of such inherent differential gloss images.
Image watermarks can be broadly classified as marks that modify the image data visibly, e.g.; by altering color or graylevel, or as marks that modify the image data invisibly, e.g.: by modifying high order bits not obviously visible. In the first scenario, the placement of the watermark is obvious an can easily be seen on the screen for verification. In the second case, the watermark is virtually invisible and spread around the entire image, making no user interface or visual verification necessary. Glossmark™ images modify the image data in a way that is not visible on any computer screen, be it CRT, LCD, etc. However, at the same time, the location of the Glossmark™ with respect to the base image is very important. Thus, there is a need to develop a user interface that allows interaction with the Glossmark™ by replacing the actual screen invisible Glossmark™ with a screen visible placeholder while simultaneously maintaining the integrity of the Glossmark™.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a methodology for a differential gloss image user interface. The method provides instructing a user to indicate a base image and a desired gloss image. Then the user is instructed to indicate the relative position of the desired gloss image relative to the base image. A first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone are provided. The base image is halftoned with the provided first and second halftones by toggling between them as directed by the desired gloss image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a methodology for a differential gloss image graphical user interface comprising instructing a user to indicate a base image and a desired gloss image. The indicated desired gloss image is flattened into a binary file and the resolution is adjusted to correspond to the Glossmark™ screen setup and base image screen resolution if needed. This is followed by displaying the indicated desired gloss image as a placeholder superimposed upon the indicated base image and instructing the user to indicate the relative position of the desired gloss image relative to the base image. A first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone are provided. These are used in halftoning the base image by toggling between the provided first halftone and the provided second halftone as directed by the desired gloss image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a methodology for a differential gloss image hardcopy user interface for a digital copier or office multifunction hardware device comprising instructing a user to indicate a base image by hitting a suitably designated button and indicating a desired gloss image also by hitting a suitably designated button. This is followed by flattening the indicated desired gloss image into a gloss image binary file. There is provided a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone such that halftoning of the base image may be performed by toggling between the provided first halftone and the provided second halftone as directed by the gloss image binary file.